Talk:Neji Hyūga
Half-siblings? I noted that under the trivia section the article notes that Hinata and Hanabi are Neji's half-siblings because their fathers were identical twins. This is not necessarily true, as although their fathers shared an identical makeup, not every single on of their sperm was going to carry the exact same 13 chromosomes. If that were the case, then Hinata and Hanabi would share at least half their genes, which is also not true...of course, there is the ridiculous, slight possibility that the three just all happen to have received the exact same 3 chromosomes from their respective fathers, but it's really unlikely. Can we fix this, please? It's a little misleading. Unless, of course, Kishi actually stated this and it's true. Thanks! ----Anon He did. If i remember correctly in order for there to be Identical twins the egg is fertilized by one sperm then the egg splits into two thus creating identical twins. And it's in that view that essentially it's the same egg that that part of the trivia's there... --Cerez365 (talk) 18:24, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ----Okay. If that's what Kishi said. Wait. Is that even possible? Neji's a boy and Hinata and Hanabi are girls, so their respective fathers can't possibly have given them each of them the same chromosomes, because it's the father's chromosome that decides the sex. So therefore, there's no possible way that they're half-siblings...unless Neji's actually-?! No. Well, if that's what Kishi said... :Neji and Hinata/Hanabi share the same amount of genes as half-siblings would, statistically speaking. It doesn't matter if they have the same gender or not. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:59, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Neji and traditional Hyuga robes? I'd like to ask where it is exactly said that what Neji wears in Shippuden are traditional Hyuga robes. I mean, I haven't noticed any Hyuga with exactly similar robes than Neji has now. His robes (or I prefer to say shirt-trousers-skirt system) seems more like his own ones. Has Kishimoto mentioned somewhere that they are Hyuga robes? Or is this just a great mistake? --Nuti (talk) 07:34, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :It simply means that the robes he wears are more traditional compared to his jacket and shorts from Part I, not that it's a uniform.KonohaSunaKiriKumoIwa (talk) 17:58, July 4, 2010 (UTC) What happened? What happened to Neji Hyuga's page? It got all empty, and someone put "neji suuuuucks" on it. What's going on? :Well, what happened was that someone had too much time on their hands, and decided to waste that time on replacing the content with that. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC) What? What do you mean they had too much time on there hands?--TheBlueBlur (talk) 21:20, December 16, 2009 (UTC) What happened to 8 gates assault? Isn't that what he used to kill Kidōmaru? No, that jutsu exists only in one of the video games, he used simple Gentle Fist to kill Kidomaru. Omnibender - Talk - 16:59, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I cant be just gentle fist because, of the combo he did, it was more of a technique that involved gentle fist but, isnt so it deserves a name. well if that is the cause then 8 trigrams 64 palms isnt a move its just gentle fist Well, it wasn't either. He just ran his chakra through that string attached to that arrow so that it would screw up Kidomaru's system. It isn't actually a jutsu. It's just chakra channeling. [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 16:34, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Thats not what actually killed him, it was the string of attacks that finished him Eye colour This article says: 'His eyes have been shown with a gray tint to them, while Hinata's eyes have a lavender tint.' This is in the article about the Byakugan: 'Neji's and Hinata's eyes seem to have tints of lavender and blue-grey, respectively.' I'd say, both Neji and Hinata have somewhat lavender/pink tint in their eyes. What should we go with, then? --Kiadony (talk) 16:05, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I'd say Neji's eyes are 95% white, 5% grey. No, there's no pink in them. I guess it's Kishimoto-sensei's way of saying that Neji isn't a very nice person, even if he's good (i'm referring to his demeanor here) while Hinata's are around 91% white, 9% lavender, showing she's softer. [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 16:38, April 9, 2010 (UTC) HYUGA NEJI's INTELLIGENCE I STRONGLY DISAGREE regarding the intelligence score given to Neji. Intelligence = 2.5???? REALLY? The no.1 rookie of his generation, 2.5?!?!?!?!? NARUTO is EVEN SMARTER THAN HIM????? Seriously???????? PLEASE EDIT IT!!!!!!! My suggestion is giving it at least a 4.5. :We don't make the stats ourself, they comes from the databooks. Jacce | Talk | 10:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Again, I am appealing to Narutopedia to change Neji's Intelligence SCORE at the article. He was the no. 1 rookie in the academy during his batch. It can be proven with one of the dialogue during the chuunin exam arc. THIS WAS MENTIONED by Tenten during the exam. Why give him a 2.5 intelligence? Seriously, Aburame shino is smarter than him, and you place his intelligence in par with that of Naruto? I'm not a huge neji fan, but give his character some justice. He was hailed as a genius by most of the characters in Naruto, he DISCOVERED, ON HIS OWN, some of the MAIN HOUSE TECHNIQUES that wasn't even taught to a BRANCH HOUSE MEMBER of the FAMILY. EVEN HINATA's FATHER RECOGNIZE HIM AS A GENIUS. Do you need more evidence to prove of his intelligence? I Suggest giving him a score of 4. PLEASE do him some justice. PLEASE!!!!!!!! :Masashi Kishimoto wanted him this way. And sign your posts. Jacce | Talk | 11:07, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah.. I forgot to mention this. This website is cool. MORE POWER TO NARUTO.wikia.com.. I know its hard to gather this kind of info. so, despite some of the arguments raised, I still say, that this is amazing. (I'm not all debate, I know how to appreciate hard-work as well). okay.. i said my piece, but who am I compared to the one who created the manga. Thank you for considering this. I see your a big fan of Neji... Well I also disagree with the databook infos because kishi think of something and than he changes like Zabuza was leader of ninja asasions of the mist and than a leader of sewen swordsmen, than he changet that evil shnobigashira(I don't know about you but he looks preety evil to me) from cloud country into the cloud vilage and now when we see the whole kumogakure goverment the raikage and whole bunch of kumo nins nobody says anything about head ninja, than he make the whole story spining abouth sasuke etc etc...And one more thing when you yelling at us abouth Neji status pleaing us pelase clear to us with your signature who you are so that we know with whom are we dealing withYamatoTakeru (talk) 21:12, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Neji's Aunt? Even though she Hinata and Hanabi's mother known yet if Neji and her are blood relateted, do you think she can be put in as family as Neji's Aunt? [[User:Aika Kami|'Aika Kami']] Nothing indicates they're blood related. Omnibender - Talk - 01:56, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I know that there not blood related but what i'm trying to say is should she be added as an aunt anyways since she still considered a aunt? (related by marriage wise) [[User:Aika Kami|'Aika Kami']] The only non-blood people we list are godparents, known lovers, spouses, former spouses and stepparents/stepchildren. Omnibender - Talk - 00:11, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok then, but just a question I want to ask how come you guys list the only non-blood people you list are godparents, known lovers, spouses, former spouses and stepparents/stepchildren anyways?--Aika Kami (talk) 09:33, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Because they have direct relations with the characters in question. In-laws and such only have indirect relations. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:39, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Ummm...I was asking Omnibender this....--Aika Kami (talk) 08:56, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :They doth seemed to like thee Omni, me thinks xD Ye me thinking Omnibender you should answer it me lad...YamatoTakeru (talk) 21:15, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Fan Topics Hey In the Trivia in Tobi/Madara Uchiha's article it says that some fans have found "Tobi is a good boy" quite hilarious and they have made videos and such using that specific line. But when I tried to put down that some fan's approve of the "NejiTen" couple and make videos about it (on youtube and places like that) it was removed from Neji and Tenten's articles. Why can't I just mention it??? (BeastlyFish (talk) 05:36, July 29, 2010 (UTC)) :The relationship is pure speculation. Jacce | Talk | 05:38, July 29, 2010 (UTC) jonin when did and where exactly did neji become jonin can someone please explain this :All that is known is that during the 2½ year time skip, Neji was promoted to jonin. Jacce | Talk | 20:16, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Should we put on his trivia that he made the biggest leap in ranks going from a genin to a jonin. I already put it but someone deleated it. I mean its on Shikamaru's page that he didnt make a change in his rank.Scott swag (talk) 03:47, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :It's already mentioned twice. ''~SnapperT '' 04:11, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Why where Hiashi, Hanabi, and Hinata removed from his list of family? It's a problem with the main wikia, they screwed something up during maintenance and now the semantics engines we use to fill in information in the infoboxes doesn't work. As soon as they fix it, the info will be added automatically again. Omnibender - Talk - 17:53, November 14, 2010 (UTC) 539 Why does the recent addition to Neji's page say "attacked and killed by someone that appears to be Neji."? As far as I know, it's baseless to say it's anyone BUT Neji. Aside from speculation, as far as we've been told thus far, it IS Neji himself. Not just someone that appears to be him. It's just as baseless as saying Konoha was betrayed by someone that appears to be Sasuke, or Sakura was saved by someone that appears to be Naruto. I think it should just say "attacked and killed by Neji". (talk) 19:38, May 18, 2011 (UTC) We are all here because we are fans, not scientist. We don't earn money for being here and writing...There are probably Neji's fans... Until we find out why Neji (or who ever that is) attacked and killed those ninjas we can write that it is not him or that he is controled. There is probably a logical explanation why he killed them. We know he has been loyal to Konoha and his friends and family...It is not looking like him to kill comrade just because...So to not make this chapter so intesive for Neji fans we should write that he killed from unexplained reasons and he is probbably having some mind controle(like Yura was controled by Sasory) jutsu...That's speculation and it's logical...Good thing about wiki is that you can corect something that was incorect or was unexplained...YamatoTakeru (talk) 20:15, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Or he could have flipped his shit and started killing people. If he's being controlled or replaced is anyone's guess but at the moment, he flipped his shit and started killing people.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 20:17, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I think we keep everything like it is in the article. We'll have to wait till chapter 540 to know more. For all we know, it might be a dual combination genjutsu from Itachi and Nagato, but at this point it's still speculation. Sparxs77 (talk) 20:53, May 18, 2011 (UTC) @TheUltimate3 little more manners man... There is normal way for telling that he went nuts...This is wiki not some socergame... (talk) 22:37, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :I'll agree it's speculation to say that the person going about murdering people isn't Neji, but knowing what we know of both Neji and the abilities possible in the series, it's just as much speculation to say it is Neji. Keeping it in the middle is all we can do right now. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:11, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::It's been middled. I suppose what we should do is give the situation as presented to us alterations can be made later when we get more info.--Cerez365™ 23:17, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :: I think that this Neji is a Zetsu clone. We never see him use the byakugan or any gentle fist. We know that the Zetsus sucked up alot of his chakra and that's all they need to make a clone with identical chakra. He also seems quite afronted at Sakura showing up and the possibility of her blowing his cover. It's also weird how he's giving that Zetsu-ish grin when I don't think we've seen him smile before. The real Neji was probably ambushed on his way to the medics as he was already very weak.-- (talk) 04:15, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::: I think that you're right. We can say he's controlled or he's still on his way... But I will insist.. because he's a strong shinobi. Besides that, a shinobi with eye jutsu can see through Genjutsu. I was really surprised at that image :/ -_-_-_-_-=NejiLoverr26 (Talk- -Links) 05:40, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I have to side with ShouenSuki on this issue. We don't know if it is a Zetsu or some type of mind controlled Neiji. It is best to just say "Neiji appears to be killing medic Shinobi comrades." (emphasis on APPEARS) We don't know if it is him or not him. --Alastar 89 (talk) 07:19, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I also agree with Shounen. _-_-=NejiLoverr26 (Talk- -Links) 07:45, May 19, 2011 (UTC) The worst thing with manga comics and another stuff that have long lasting time is that you have to wait... I remebre when chapter 437 came out I wanted to kill myself...So patient people because kishi is reasonable man... He will give the explanation...YamatoTakeru (talk) 11:14, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Lol! But the worst thing was Neji's suspicious. I can't wait to read 340. I need the answer what happen to Neji! _-_-=NejiLoverr26 (Talk- -Links) 11:32, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Then the best thing right now is to wait, I don't see how talking about it here is going to calm your suspicions. '' ~ Fmakck© ''(Images | ) 11:41, May 19, 2011 (UTC) What I am wondering is whether or not the medics that were killed were Kumo-nins. Considering how his father died, we haven't seen much resentment working with kumo-nins. I kinda thought that Neji would make a big deal about that sort of thing. Then there is the theory that he is being controlled by Itachi's sharingan, why else would it be activated? Then there is the fact that he and Hinata fought against the Zetsu clones, we don't know if there is more to Zetsu's powers. His spores might be able to control people considering that more Zetsu clones sprout from the spores. The only way to confirm whether or not it really is Neji is for a Hyuga to use the caged bird seal and paralyze him. Until then we can only speculate that the perpetrator looks like Neji.--Cmcwiki (talk) 19:59, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you're right, Fmakck-senpai! there's 6 days more so I see, we should calm or if you want.. study your speculation ^_^ --_-_-=NejiLoverr26 (Talk- -Links) 06:09, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay this will solve. Neji's confirmed that he's controlled as written in Logistical Support and Medical Division. --_-_-=NejiLoverr26 (Talk- -Links) 12:04, May 20, 2011 (UTC) NO really though, this isn't a forum.--Cerez365™ 13:22, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Maybe it was because of Zetzu's attack which resulted in the same as with Kisame(clone)? Reminder to all members, the talk page is for discussion of the creation and implementation of information in a article. Please refrain from further speculative talk, this topic is meant to be used for the discussion of how to phrase information from chapter 539 not to guess what is happening next. I think it will be best to inject 'middle-ground' language when describing this event. This would help keep the description of the event mostly accurate without making it speculative. Shouensuki's post seems most logical, we don't know if it is Neiji or not but we can word it in a way to show that we suspect Neiji. That is why I mentioned shortly afterwards to have the word "appear" placed in articles discussing this event in relation to Neiji. It gives the reader an idea that Neiji might be perpetuating these acts but their might be a chance he isn't. We don't know the answer yet, so we have to wait until the next chapter comes out. --Alastar 89 (talk) 17:56, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah Cerez-senpai. Since these are all speculation. _-_-=NejiLoverr26 (Talk- -Links) 10:26, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Evil Zetsu made Neji look bad...Seems kishi realy like to confuse us...Anyway as Cherez said to me it was preety obvious that that was Zetsu...I really hate when little internet neards go around the internet saying their stupid idiocy like in period beatween chapter 437 and 442 like Hinat is dead or something like that...They really add extra solt on my wounds...So next time when we are sure that some caracter is not going to die like Hinata or is not a spy like Neji who doesn't kill his comrades we will opose too neards who doesn't know anything right...YamatoTakeru (talk) 21:23, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Firstly, YamatoTakeru, this is not a forum so you shouldn't be posting things like that. Secondly, we "nerds" are simply taking things at face value. If we didn't do that, then crazy fans would have had us keep Jiraiya's status as "alive" because of how "obvious" it is that important main characters never die. Same with Gaara, who was officially dead for a large number of chapters. When the chapter came out, everything pointed to Neji being a traitor. Now we see that it was not so, and the information has been edited to accommodate that fact. Information on Wikis is easily altered, so it can keep up with the ever-changing manga. So, no, people will not oppose the addition of information that makes your beloved characters look bad, provided that, at that moment in time, it is correct. Hindsight is a brilliant thing. Igaram (talk) 07:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) His affiliation Should it be changed to Akatsuki since we saw him kill those two.MrAnonymous (talk) 18:45, May 20, 2011 (UTC)MrAnonymous :No. There are too many unknowns surrounding the situation.--Cerez365™ 18:51, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Plus, if he's being controlled, that doesn't mean he's affiliated to Akatsuki, since he wouldn't be acting on its behalf on his own free will. Resurrected shinobi aren't listed as Akatsuki affiliated, because they're being forced to fight. Omnibender - Talk - 23:02, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah... not really since he's still loyal to Konohagakure. _-_-=NejiLoverr26 (Talk- -Links) 10:25, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Adding something about the war? Should we add something about his behavior towards hinata during the war? or vice versa? I know branch members are supposed to protect main branch, but i think this is cute and him being all worried about hinata getting attacked made us remember his loyalty to her. Its almost like he was given a side mission from hyuga clan to protect her, top priority. It looks like hinata and neji grew alot closer. doing collaberations etc. Shelldone (talk) 21:21, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :If that's not mentioned already in some way, I think that it should be mentioned that his attitude towards her has changed a great deal.--Cerez365™ 21:28, October 13, 2011 (UTC) New Image What do you think of this new image?--[[Usuário:MaryeShoujo|'MaryeShoujo']] 17:30, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :What the heck is this ? Why is everyone in some mad rush to change every god-damned image ?! --Speysider (Talk Page) 17:31, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Unnecessary change, current image is fine. Omnibender - Talk - 21:30, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :Alright. Sorry for the inconvenience.--[[Usuário:MaryeShoujo|'MaryeShoujo']] 21:52, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::@Speysider: They are just suggesting image. ::I like the current one. Just try to change image if it's in a bad angle and bad quality. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 05:21, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Wall abiltily should we note in the ability list that he was/is able to make a wall of somesort. Im dont know if it was in the manga but in the anime when he was fighting kidomaru i pretty shore he made a chackra wall of some sort to stop a kunia/Knife. :All he did was release a lot of chakra. Omnibender - Talk - 03:44, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Oww... Will should we put that he was/is able to stop a projetile(however you spell it) with his chackra. all it says is that he is able to slow or impede(which also means to slow down) the projectile, not stop it. P.S. sorry for not signing the post earlier (talk) 16:44, December 16, 2012 (UTC) NaruHina4ever :::Are you referring to the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven? o.O --Cerez365™ (talk) 16:46, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :::: No it wasnt that, I think he used it after that while fighting kidomaru. It looked like an invisible wall in the anime(not shore if it was in the manga). (talk) 16:50, December 16, 2012 (UTC) NaruHina4ever Developments Because of the latest developments, much of this article is going to have to be rewritten to talk about the past tense. I don't have the time to do this but I'm leaving this here so someone else can do so. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 15:36, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :I think it would be wise to wait. I got a dejavú feeling about all of this deaths and the deaths that occured during Pain's invasion to konoha. I bet in the end Obito will use the Rinne Tensei to ressurrect every one that died including Neji, Shikaku and Inoichi. I know this is just speculation without proof, but i would not want to be the guy that changed all this text to the past tense just to have to change it back again!!! --Musemaniac11 (talk) 16:54, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Whatever... Its this wiki's habbit to go and do things right away when they are revealed without waiting. Thats how we did the Tobi and Obito thingy and this one is no exception.— :Well in a case like this, we would act immediately when it's a simple character death. If by some great miracle he is alive, we'll act according after.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:13, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Correct me if I'm wrong but the article was supposed to be written in past tense from the start. No need to rewrite the entire page to read like an obituary, but it should have always been in past tense. Every article was supposed to be in past tense I believe.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:19, December 18, 2012 (UTC)